Power semiconductor modules contain one or a plurality of power semiconductors. The maximum permissible junction temperatures of such power semiconductors are typically above 125° C. or 150° C. Recent developments give reason to expect 175° C. and even 200° C. Therefore, it is advantageous if circuit parts of a power electronic circuit which are designed only for a low thermal loading (e.g. a permissible maximum temperature of 125° C. or 85° C.), or whose lifetime is significantly shortened at high temperatures are protected against excessive heating by the power semiconductors. Examples of such thermally sensitive circuit parts are capacitors which stabilize the DC voltage supply of the power electronics and/or serve as charge stores (e.g. intermediate circuit capacitors), or drive circuits that drive the power semiconductors.
Drive circuits are often intended also to measure, and if necessary to limit and/or to regulate, the edge steepness of a current flowing through a power semiconductor and/or the edge steepness of a voltage dropped across a power semiconductor. For this purpose, the drive circuit requires electrically connections to the power semiconductors. In this case, it must be ensured that the signals measured by means of said electrical connections have suitable signal levels, such that they can be evaluated by the drive circuit without a high outlay. A further requirement is for the conductors through which a load current of the power semiconductor flows to be of low inductance.